A Choice To Change All
A Choice To Change All ''is the first episode of Kalos Adventures Plot ''It's a sunny day. There is a sign nearby that says "Vermillion City". Everyone at the port seems happy and smiling. Except one. He is now talking to his mom. Mom: Come on Calem, lighten up! Calem: Mom! LISTEN ''up! We're leaving home! No more Rhyhorn races, or Pokemon contests, or staying with Lt. Surge after school on wednesdays, or... ANYTHING! I spent years analyzing the Leage so I could have a chance to beat them when I got my starter! AND NOW IT'S GONE! Mom: At least we're taking Rhyhorn! ''They glance at the Rhyhorn next to them Calem: Only because you didn't trust Dad! Mom: Not after the divorce, of course not Calem! Suddenly, a ship's horn sounds. A huge group of families and Regular tourists alike start to make their way to the steps to get on the ship. Calem starts to move with the crowd, but his mom stops him. Mom: Not so fast. We have Rhyhorn. We're going through the PokeGarage. She points to an alternative entrance, where trainers with various big pokemon, such as Mamoswine, Rapidash, and Haxorus are entering. Calem: All right then. They walk in. ONE WEEK LATER Aerial shot: It's a huge city. Down below, the street is bustling with people. We move to the city border, a ring of buildings at five exits. We move to one exit, then go over it, into a collection of gardens, then south to a small city, then more southern to a forest, then a walkway, another city, another walkway, and then a small town with duplexes. We focus on a tree, where a Fletchling peeps out. He flies onto an open windowsill and chirps at another fletchling inside. The Fletchling nods and flies upstairs. Fletchling: Fletch! Letchaling! The inside Fletchling is shown upstairs, chirping at a boy- Calem. Calem wakes up and groans. Calem: Really Fletchling? MOM! Mom, from downstairs: WHAT?! Calem: FLETCHLING WOKE ME UP! Mom comes up. Mom: For a reason. Can you remember? Calem thinks for a second. Calem: MY STARTER! Mom nods. Mom: Now, up and at 'em! She walks out. Calem hops out of bed, pets Fletchling, who flies down stairs, get dressed, and heads downstairs himself. Mom: Bye now son. Calem: Bye mom. I'll Holo-Call you when I get to Santalune. Mom: Forest or City? Calem: Depends. Mom. Okay then. Calem walks out. He is now outside his house. Rhyhorn waits for him in a patch of rocks. Rhyhorn: Rhy -------------Calem-----zz---- horn! Calem: What? A person dressed in black walks up behind him. ???: Your ability is starting. Calem: What ability? ???: The ability to talk to pokemon. ??? disappears Calem: What the?... He shakes his head. Calem: Crazy. Just Crazy. He starts walking to gates, past them, to a small walkway. He goes through more gates into a small town square. Girl's voice: CALEM! CALEM! OVER HERE! He looks over to a plaza where kids his age are sitting at a table. He walks over and sits down. Other people at the table include a girl with caramel coloredhair, a girl with brown hair and a pink shirt, a boy with black hair and a black shirt, a chubby kid with black hair and a Vanilite on his shirt, and a Nerdy kid with light brown hair and a gray collared shirt. G''irl with Pink: Hi, I'm Shauna! Boy with Black: 'Sup. I'm Alan. Chubby Kid: Hey! I'm Tierno! Nerd: I'm Trevor Caramel colored hair girl: I'm- Calem: -Serena, I know. I've been your neighbor for like, a week. Serena: Wow, such a long time. Tierno: Anyway... STARTERS! ''Shauna automatically picks a PokeBall, Serena another, and Alan the last. Calem stands, dumbfounded. Calem: N- No pokemon? Trevor: Don't worry. We got three just for you, since you didn't get first pick. Calem: YES! Shauna: I should've been late! Tierno: Each One knows a special move. Chespin knows Toxic, Fennekin knows SolarBeam, and Froakie knows Ice Beam. Calem: Those names are boring. Chespin is Chester, Fennekin is Ember, and Froakie is Frubble. Alan: Nicknaming... That's deep, bro. Calem: I know, right? Trevor: Oh, and guys, heres a PokeDex. It will scan any pokemon you see and give you data. Tierno: Aim to scan and catch every pokemon! Shauna, Alan, Serena, and Calem: Yeah! They all run to the gates that head north, Calem in the lead. Serena: Ooo, look, a Fletchling! Calem: Dibs! Everyone else: Dang it! Alan: Wait, but how are you gonna battle it? None of your Pokemon are effective. Calem: If he's anything like a Pidgey, he'll be weak to ice, and Frubble knows iceBeam. Alan: Oh yeah. Calem: Alright, Frubble, I choose you! He throws out Frubble's PokeBall, and a Froakie comes out calmly Frubble: Frubble, reporting for duty. Calem: Alright Frubble, IceBeam on that fletchling! Frubble jumps into the air, and a blue orb appears in front of his face. He unleashes a beam from it which freezes Fletchling. Calem throws a PokeBall, which sucks Fletchling in and clicks three times, indicating capture. Calem: Alright Pokedex, give me the gist! PokeDex: Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon. Despite the beauty of it's lifting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter it's territory. It evolves into Fletchinder, and then Talonflame, which are Fire/Flying types. This one knows Tackle, Growl, and Quick Attack. Male. Calem: Yeah, one down..... ALOT TO GO! Shauna: Guys! Look! Zigzagoons! Serena: Pidgeys! Alan: Bunnelby's! Calem: Fletchling, I now pronounce you to be named Flame. Alan: Again, that's deep. Calem: Well, if I can talk to him, why not make him have a name? Alan: You can.... Calem: Yeah, just learned I could today. Alan: Whoa. Hey, how about a battle? Calem: Heck yeah! Flame, let's go! He sends out Flame, who chirps happily. Flame: My first Trainer Battle! Yay! TO BE WRITTENCategory:EpisodesCategory:OmniDragonCategory:Awesome